Hunter Addington
Hunter Addington Hunter Daniel Addington is a student at Amun Boarding School who has been there since middle school due to the fact that he is a legacy. He was raised in Chicago, but moved to Italy after his mother's death. Nevertheless, he is a determined boy with a fierce heart but can get lead onto the wrong path. He is currently working with Allensworth and is roommates with Ash and Leo. About Hunter was born in Verona, Italy on October 11th, 2002. He grew up in the United States, but visited Italy ever summer. He arrived at Amun during his 7th grade year, and quickly blended in with the kids there. He ist the "rich kid" of the house which earns him some perks such as getting out of trouble. Since the mystery has been established, Hunter has been helping Allensworth and betraying his friends in Sibuna. He does feel bad about hurting them, but doesn't want Allensworth to punish him or Leo. Relationships Leo Dare Leo and Hunter are best friends and have shared rooms together since Hunter arrived. Both have similar interests in science fiction. Hunter is a little less bubbly than Leo, but that's what causes them to be such good friends. They both challenge each other to think about different things. They consider each other as brothers. Wren Matthews Wren and Hunter didn't interact much until this year. Hunter and Wren needed favors, and that caused their first interactions. After Wren gave Hunter the book he requested, he kissed her cheek, causing Wren to become attracted to him. After going to the dance with Daniel, Wren realized she had feelings for Hunter, but didn't try to get his attention. Hunter did an interview for Wren's paper which led to them making out. Hunter asked her out a few weeks later, officially marking the beginning of their relationship. Heather Romero Along with Leo, Heather is one of Hunter's closest friends. He sees her as more of a sister, but tries to distance himself due to her involvement with Sibuna and Dmitri. Nevertheless, the two consider each other friends, but are very wary of each other. Kai and Katline Mastio Hunter and the Mastio twins have a mutual disdain for each other, but ever since the Mastio twins have spent more time isolated, their relationship has become more civil. Kevin Waters They haven't interacted much due to conflict of interests; nevertheless, Hunter respects Kevin's ability to think. He does know his past and Hunter understands some of his pain. Dmitri Petrovich Hunter and Dmitri have a mutual rivalry and disdain for each other. Both are academic rivals and are incredibly smart. Hunter has always had a disdain for Dmitri and his family because Dmitri's grandfather, Vladya, killed his grandfather, Abbott. This has led to Hunter hating Dmitri and vowing to ruin him. Margot O'Malley Hunter and Margot do not interact much, mainly because Hunter thinks she immature. However, they rarely have conflict until Margot says something derogatory towards him. Other than that, they seem to be on civil terms. Ash Kirke Ash and Hunter have had a few heart to hearts. Things seem to be okay between them but Hunter is actually blackmailing Ash into leaving black cat notes. Ash doesn't know this yet, but once he does, things will be rocky. Trivia Hunter is the only Anubis Student born in Italy. Hunter is one of two Anubis House students who's name starts with the letter H. The other is Heather. Hunter speaks the most languages in the house, for he can speak English, Spanish, French, and Italian. Hunter is the tallest in the Anubis House. Hunter is the only Anubis Student to have lived in both America and Europe. Hunter's closest canon match is Jerome but has undertones of Fabian. Hunter is the only character involved with Allensworth. Hunter can play piano, but really hates it. Hunter is in on the debate team and is in student government. Hunter is one of 4 Anubis characters in a relationship. The other's being Heather, Dmitri, and Wren. Quotes “What does my personal vendetta for some people in the house have to do with students breaking into your office? But if you’re so eager to know.." "Before I leave this room to hunt my classmates, I need to know. What is going on with the house?" “As hilarious as that sounds, I am not a dog.” “Kai was also involved, another girl was involved as well but I couldn’t make out who. I have hunch it’s Heather though." "Whatever to you. I figured we could put our differences aside whenever she’s around. Make it easier on her.” "Whatever means necessary, huh? And I won't get punished for these acts, correct?"